Nori Haruo
Nori Haruo is a Hollow, who, after being purified by a Shinigami, was sucked into Oblivion. He was subsequently found by Bael and made into a Hell-Hunter under the employ of Wrath. Appearance Nori is tall, pale, and skinny. He has a slightly muscular physique, but is about the furthest thing somebody can be in appearance to a muscle-head while still being muscular. He has dark blonde hair that hangs over his forehead and sometimes drops in front of his eyes, which are Dark-Blue. His choice of clothing is somewhat bland; a plain, red or blue long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans are usually enough to satisfy him. Occasionally, if going somewhere of importance, Nori will wear a black suit with a white undershirt and red tie. His Hell-Blade is generally carried at his waist, on the left side. Personality Moody is probably the most accurate word that can describe Nori's personality. He has a bad habit of doing things on a whim, whether or not they'll benefit him. A lot of times, he's gone out of his way to piss off his superiors and comrades just to see how they'll react to it. This rather self-destructive attitude may or may not be a not-so-silent plea for attention, acknowledgement, or even possibly affection and gives insight on how alone Nori feels on the inside, though confronting him with this point will simply earn a sarcastic response. Nori is very fluent in sarcasm and the use of puns. He uses them in most retorts; even being straight-forward and trying to converse with him seriously is difficult as nearly all responses of him are dripping with sarcasm and mockery. Really, the only way for one to get Nori to adress them seriously is to humble him, make him fear them, have him take interest in them, earn his affection, or command a great deal of respect from him. Otherwise, all efforts will be shot down by a quick-witted, snotty remark. A rather strange part of Nori's personality, especially considering his history, is that he has an intense fear of being touched by anything, and even simple contact like brushing by him accidentally or giving him a congratulatory pat on the back or shoulder will send him into a psychotic fear-induced rampage. This - most likely - is a result of how he was killed while he was still a human, but any queries into the origin of this abnormal behavior are hastily shot down by Nori, so it can only be speculated. History Nori was born in the early 1920's, in Japan, to a normal family. Most of his life was that of a typical human during that time, with normal struggles and trials, until he reached adulthood. At the age of twenty, Nori was unable to control his urges and sexually assaulted a co-worker. Out of fear for her life she kept quiet about it, while Nori went on a spree over the course of two years, assaulting teenagers and adults alike. Unfortunately for him, Nori's heinous crimes caught up with him. One of his victims, a teenager, told her father about what Nori did to her. The father hunted Nori down, and beat him to death, in an alley, with his bare hands. His death was slow and painful. He died of severe internal hemmoraging; he wasn't graced with dying of shock. Life after death would remain more than interesting, however. Nori's chain of fate attached itself to the wall of the alleyway where he was killed, and, unchecked by Shinigami, he quickly grew into a hollow and haunted the area. He claimed a total of fourteen victims before the Gotei 13 deemed him a threat and placed a bounty on him. Upon being found, he fought viciously, but was ultimately put down by the Shinigami and purified. For his crimes as a human, Nori was surely heading for Hell. But, he ended up in Oblivion... The rest is said and done. He struck a deal with Bael and became a Hell-Hunter, under Wrath. Though he acquired most of his combat experience as a Hollow (and as such most of his fighting is done instinctively), he has picked up some hints and tricks from being employed as a Hell-Hunter, most notably some swordsmanship skills, though nothing really significant aside from that. Powers and Abilities Hell-Blade Nagareboshi (流れ星; Shooting Star) is the Hell-Blade Zanpakuto of Nori Haruo. It is sealed as a Katana, and is carried the left side of his waist. The guard is shaped like a hexagram, and the sheath and handle are both gold in color. : Shikai: With the command "Fall" (下降; Kakou), Nagareboshi released while still in it's sheath. After released, when Nori unsheathes, the blade of the Zanpakuto are replaced by eight shuriken, and once he draws the entire blade, they begin spinning and disperce, now flying in the air around Nori. The sword guard and hilt by now are merely for recreating destroyed Shurikens, as the shuriken are controlled by Nori's mind, or, for better control, with hand movements. :: Shikai Special Ability: Aside from the obvious cutting abilities of shuriken, Nagareboshi is capable of firing a thin, powerful beam from the hole in the center of the shuriken; the beam can exit from either side of the shuriken. Each beam is somewhat powerful in it's own right, but all have the ability to charge their beams for a few seconds before firing for added power, along with a few supplemental abilities. :: Chain-Firing: Each star is capable of firing it's own beam into another shuriken, which will then absorb the beam and will then be able to fire it's own, more-powerful beam. The beam does not have to hit the shuriken straight on; it can hit at an angle, though each shuriken can still only fire straight out of the hole on either side. This can be be done with all eight Shuriken, and after a beam has been absorbed by the eighth, it has shown capable of blasting through a Danku created without saying the incantation, by someone competant in Kido. A shuriken cannot absorb the same beam twice, but the shuriken that fired it is capable of absorbing it once more, and firing it again. It's not uncommon for Nori to simply line up all of the shuriken in front of eachother, and fire it almost-instantly at full-power. All of the stars firing seperately a single point will not match up to the power of chained beam, though it is still plenty powerful. :: Orbital Formations: When Nori is not paying attention, he can set his shuriken to orbit around a specific area. The shuriken react to sound and vibrations in the air, and they fire at the spot and in a proximity around it, in order to increase the chances of wounding the enemy. It is unknown if there are any relationships between the distance of Nori to the shuriken and their reaction speed, but it's given that, the farther away his is, the less effective this method of fighting will be. :: Grid Formations: These Formations are not unlike the Oribital Formations. Nori is not capable of using this formation while his Hell-Blade is acting on it's own. Each shuriken takes it's proper place around the enemy, and continuously fire a beam in a beam, creating a grid. The grid is useful for caging in enemies, or keeping them pinned to one area. It is not necessary for every star to be part of the grid (i.e., four stars could create a grid and and the other four could keep firing at the target). Trivia *This character's themesong, as chosen by the author, would be Sheep Go to Heaven by Cake.